


In Our Care

by forlovedones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e13 Houses of the Holy, Gen, Season/Series 02, but it was really Father Gregory, the one where Sam thought it was angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlovedones/pseuds/forlovedones
Summary: Most human dead are escorted to the afterlife by Reapers, with only a few exceptions: the Damned, who are escorted by hellhounds and demons; the Exorcised, who are forced to Heaven or Hell by the power of the exorcist’s Holy Writ or the purity of their salted flames; and the truly devout.  The devout – especially those who served God the entirety of their human lives – are escorted by the Heavenly Host.Father Thomas Gregory was one such exception, and Castiel enjoyed the crisp night air in Providence, Rhode Island that blew through his being during his descent.





	In Our Care

Most human dead are escorted to the afterlife by Reapers, with only a few exceptions, the main ones being: the Damned, who are escorted by hellhounds and demons; the Exorcised, who are forced to Heaven or Hell by the power of the exorcist’s Holy Writ or the purity of their salted flames; and the truly devout. The devout – especially those who served God the entirety of their human lives – are guided by their Last Rites spoken by a man of God, but are also escorted to their final resting place by the Heavenly Host.

Castiel had been part of escorts on occasion, as all Garrison Angels have from time to time. The escort usually consisted of two Seraphim armed with flaming swords, like himself, and two Cherubim. The Gates themselves must be opened by an Archangel of course, though Michael and Raphael were never there in person; they had a standing order of allowance on cases like these, fulfilled by Saints named Peter.

Father Thomas Gregory was one such exception, and Castiel enjoyed the crisp night air in Providence, Rhode Island that blew through his being during his descent. The catacombs were also beautiful, and the Final Rites were musical.

 _Come_ , the Cherubim said to Thomas, _it is time to rest._

The Light shone and they began their ascent.

“Wait,” said the father, still possessing the third dimension voice over which some post mortem spirits maintained control, a voice most Angels chose not to hear.

The escort did not slow, but Castiel heard.

“I shall rest, of course, but – the final task I gave Sam, regarding the man Sean Arndt – I wasn’t wrong about him. He is going to hurt those women if someone doesn’t stop him. Please. You are Angels.”

The escort continued, but Castiel stretched out his being.

He encompassed the city and the crime and hate and felt the heartbeats of murderers. He saw the past and future sins of many, including the heartbeat of him who shot Father Thomas Gregory; yet the holy man had not spoken of his own attacker… he spoke of just one young man who possesses a demonic soul of predatory lust.

Castiel felt Sean. His heart was racing. He was running for his life in his human machinery. Castiel didn’t even need to use his flaming sword. He merely stretched a wing in front of Andrew Rogerson’s eyes as his _Andrew’s Plumbing and Supply_ truck approached a stop sign; the wing clouded his judgement and loosened the fasteners that held the pipes on top of his truck, and with a gentle flap the fallen pipe pierced that demonic heart and answered a holy man’s last prayer.

Perhaps he should have asked permission first, before smiting. But he doubted his superiors would mind. He doubted they would even ask. In fact, Castiel knew that the last words he would be hearing about the incident were Father Gregory’s as he said, “Thank you,” and entered his eternal rest. As a Saint Peter closed the gates behind him Castiel could hear the hellhounds coming for Sean… and a simple prayer coming almost involuntarily from the man who had been chasing Sean that simply said, _What the hell? Really?_

Castiel’s being filled with mirth and warmth. Perhaps he would volunteer for more escort services in the future. In fact, hadn’t he heard of preparations in the works to raid Hell of an unjustly imprisoned Righteous Man?

Perhaps his Garrison could assist. When the time came.

**Author's Note:**

> "In Our Care" is from the song "Flaming Sword" by Paul Simpson's band Care (1983.)
> 
> This small thought came while re-watching Season 2. I think it helps explain some things for Dean as to what actually happened (something tells me Chuck was a bit too busy writing to actually care haha) and for us, as to how Thomas could have chosen to be a ghost without knowing he was a ghost... he just didn't know he was waiting for his rites and his escort. :)
> 
> The male attacker and plumber Andrew got their names from actors in this episode (thanks wiki!) Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
